The walls we fail to break
by Coffee1Ransacked
Summary: chapter four added lemon so beware
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be way different from other stories that I've written it will be dark.......Romance? I don't know yet some things might be implied but I doubt it.......there might be some character death so if you can't handle it don't read. This chapter is going to be short but I hope you enjoy it

Oh it takes place after Spellbound!!

Raven was kneeling in front of a chest which brought back painful memories

"We can't trust you anymore" A voice from behind her said

Raven closed her eyes and dug her nails into the purple carpet "Or is it that "you" can't trust me?" The candles in her room gave off a tall dark shadow that was standing only a few feet away from her

"Yes....... I can't trust you not after all that's happened" Raven bit her bottom lip trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to surface

"But why? I just wanted all of you to finally accept me....I thought you were my friends?"

"Friends?! Would friends keep things from each other? Would friends hide up in their room and ignore the world around them? We tried Raven we really did but you just wouldn't let us"

"You don't understand, none of you.......I'm different"

"Why must you always use that excuse?!" Raven's eye shot open she quickly stood up and turned around

"And why must I stand here and be accused of something I didn't do?! Why must you lecture me on trust when you've done the same! You abandoned us you even betrayed us!"

"That's not the same!"

"Why isn't it the same? Because you said sorry and everything was right again?!!!"

"I wont take any of this you either get your act together or leave the team......this is my last warning"

"Leave the team?.......your last warning so that's it I don't even get any second chances.....you never trusted me at all did you?" she lowered her head

"Trust is something you earn I remember you saying those words before"

"So I haven't earned anything? I was just on this team because of my powers nothing more I was never your friend you were just lying........you're a liar"

_SLAP....._

Raven let the tears fall she had wasted her time on this team for nothing they were never her friends they were all liars..........they were just using her.........they were her father

He looked to the side his green hand trembling from what he just did the girl he loved was just hurt by not only his words but physically he looked back at her he saw the tears running down her red cheek he reached out to her but she flinched and backed away

"I'm leaving the team" Raven looked to the floor

"If I stay here......I'll just hurt you even more" he turned around to leave

"I've had this hate In my heart for my father but now you are also in that place.....I hate you with a passion.........Robin"

"Good keep it that way the more you hate me the better I feel about not regretting quitting this team"

end


	2. run,fight,found

Chapter two:

Two years later

It was pouring outside the skies were dangerously dark with a flash of lighting and the roar of thunder. A lone figure walked or more limped down the empty streets constantly moving their head from side to side as if they were running away from something or someone.

After turning a corner the figure suddenly stopped only to run into a large group of men on motorcycles, the thunder boomed and the motorcycles roared.

"Hey there you, what do you want in our territory?" A guy with fiery red hair most likely the leader got off his bike and walked towards the figure, lighting flashed across the sky but the figure didn't budge or say a word there was a deadly silence in the air the leader narrowed his eyes.

"We don't like no outsiders in here" He circled the figure looking it up and down after having a good look he turned to his men.

"He's pretty scrawny...I think I can handle this alone guys" The other motorcyclists formed a circle around the two with no escape.

"I'll ask you one last time what do you want in our territory?" He placed a hand on the figure's shoulder who hissed in pain then mumbled something

"Uh what was that I couldn't quite hear you" The young man lowered his head near the figure's face to hear better

"Don't ever touch me" The figure spoke in a low voice, the young leader began to laugh and looked to his men

"You hear this guys he doesn't like to be touched" All the men began to laugh the sound of thunder was heard.

"Master Gen show him that no one speaks to us like that!" One of his men yelled

Gen turned his head back to look at the figure with a smirk on his face "So you wont answer my earlier question I guess I'll have to beat it out of you" In a swift move Gen punched the figure In the stomach, not anticipating the force behind it the figure was sent skidding across the ground

"I guess I didn't know my own strength" Gen smiled showing off his muscles to his men when he turned back to the figure on the floor he gasped.

"It's a...a....a..."

"IT'S A GIRL" They all yelled in unison the figure grumbled and stood up tossing aside her cape and being left in only a body suit. She ran a hand through her matted hair placing her other hand to her shoulder she narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa where have you been all my life?" Gen said with a cocky grin she didn't answer his question

"I guess you don't like to talk much, no problem I'll make you scream instead" he went to grab her when an energy force sent him flying backwards, the other men got off their bikes and rushed towards Gen.

"What the hell was that?" He asked getting up with the assistance of two others

"We don't know boss but it was freaky man" Gen formed fists and rushed towards the girl again, she stepped to the side evading his punch but he was quick as well, he grabbed onto her arm and swung her around

"Let's see how you like this" He let go of her and she stumbled backwards only to be caught by his gang

"Hey there little lady want to play a game?" one of them asked while pulling her hair another guy ripped the sleeve off her body suit while another groped her

"Don't touch her she's for me!" Gen yelled as he rushed towards her and pulled her away from them "This is my fight and by the end of it she'll be my prize in bed"

"Yes master Gen" They all replied

"Now my dear where were we?" He grabbed her throat and punched her in the stomach making her cough up some blood "Yes that's more like it I want to see you bleed!" He went to punch her face when another energy blast sent him stumbling backwards but this time it didn't really have a strong effect it was weaker than the first one.

"If you are the one doing this you'll pay!" he got up again and wiped the side of his mouth

"You made me bleed...you made me taste my own blood, no one has ever done that" he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a switch blade

"I can get any girl I want, and I want you so be prepared to loose this battle" He charged her again and the girl took a stance she was waiting for the right moment but it never came. She was hit from the back and fell forward losing consciousness.

"What the hell?! Who are you?! And why did you interfere in my fight?!" A tall young man stood by the girl's fallen body

"And what is the reason for your little fight?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well that chick right there trespassed into our territory like you just did and no one does that!" Gen lunged himself at the guy but he was greeted with a kick to the stomach

"Last I knew this was my territory you hoodlums best be on your way"

"No way could he be that guy?" One of the men spoke up trembling in fear

"Yeah long black hair...mask...it has to be him!!"

"Oh man let's get out of here!" The men jumped onto their bikes and sped off

"Hey you can't run away like that I'm your leader! You listen to me come back here!" Gen forgot his bike and ran away

"Cowards" He looked down the girl and thought about leaving her there but something flashed in his mind....this girl....he knew her....he knew who she was....this girl....it was her...she was the one.....she was...she was....she was

Raven......

End

i want to thank all three of my reviewers i know the first chapter was confusing...that was actually the whole point but if you read it carefully you would understand....i hope this chapter cleared some things up ( laughs...this is so going to be more confusing than the first chapter.....laughs again)


	3. 3

Chapter three

"Why did I bring her here?" He asked over and over again, Raven laid on a bed at the far end of his broken down apartment he sat on a chair leaning it against the wall

"Dammit I'm such an idiot...I'm trying to run away from my past and here she is laying on my bed and what's even worst is that I hurt her again!" he shot up from the chair causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud. He cursed again when he heard her mumble something and begin to stir in bed.

_Now she's going to wake up you idiot! _

He leaned against the wall trying to look calm while Raven pulled the sheets off her body and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and yawning, She whispered something and began to look around the room and when her gaze landed on his she froze. She shivered and looked down to herself she didn't have her body suit on and her shoulder was bandaged, her eyes widened in fear and pulled the sheets to cover herself once again. He felt his heart beat ten times faster than normal, she was here in front of him on his bed.

_Come on why wont she say anything?! She's just sitting there looking at me..._

He coughed and looked to his side avoiding her ongoing gaze" Umm.....I guess I should explain?" he looked back at her but she was getting up from the bed "You shouldn't be moving" he said as he rushed to her side and held her arm

She pulled her arm away and fell onto the bed landing on her bad shoulder she winced in pain and gave him a cold glare.

"Fine be that way whatever" he walked over to the chair picked it up and sat down folding his arms in front of his chest. He looked at her for a second before lowering his head so that his hair could cover his face.

Raven sat in the same position for a few minutes, she looked in his direction and tried to figure out what was going on but nothing pieced together. She couldn't remember what happened all that she knew was that she had a pain in the back of her head that wouldn't go away and a badly hurt shoulder.

He heard her moving around so he lifted his head a little and saw her looking for something

"It's ruined I threw it out" He told her

_Dammit why did I have to speak up?!_

Raven clutched the sheets tighter to her body and looked out the small window next to the night stand, it was still dark out and raining...she couldn't leave like this.

"Listen I know you don't want to be here but don't make this impossible" she turned around and looked at him.

_Why did I say that?! I'm such an idiot..haven't I ruined her life enough already?_

He stood up and walked over to a door opening it and walking into a bathroom he came back out minutes later with a black shirt and sweat pants, he walked up to her and held out the clothes "Here" Raven looked at his face trying to understand what was going on but he only looked away "Come on just take the clothes already, you can change in the bathroom"

She just kept looking at him, finally fed up he shoved the clothes into her chest making her hold on to them "Don't be stubborn and just go change" he let out a low growl and returned to his chair mumbling some words under his breath.

He saw her make her way slowly towards the bathroom, she opened the door stepped in and closed it behind her making sure it was locked.

He let out a frustrated sigh and slapped his forehead "I'm such an idiot, every time I try to do something right she always ends up hurt! Why didn't I just leave her out there? I left the team two years ago and I was fine without her"

_Why are you lying to yourself you know that "she" was all you could think about, every waking moment of the day she would be on your mind and even when you were asleep you dreamt about being with her...having her in your arms to be able to protect her from all the dangers in the world............but I couldn't, I had to go and screw up if I had never told her to get off the team we would both still be together...we would have all been happy.....are you sure about that? I mean you didn't even tell her how you felt about her....but how do I really feel about her? _

He stood up and walked over the window, the rain was reduced to only a few droplets of water, it was exactly like this the day he left...

He heard the door open and turned around to see Raven holding the sweat pants with both her hands to keep them from falling, they were a size too big for her. In his mind he was thinking of how adorable she looked and how much she had changed in the past two years. Her hair was the same beautiful color he had always admired it was long reaching to her lower back, then there was her face........face...... Her face held an even greater exotic beauty he had grown to love. He remembered how many times he wanted to caress it or make a smile appear.

_And how I wanted to see that face in pain I wanted to see her scream out in agony I wanted to see horrible scars all over her face....I wanted to make her suffer the same way I did, I knew she would feel the pain when I left, I knew she would hate me. I wanted to see that face of hers rot!. She went into my mind without permission, she fell in love with another guy besides me and I needed to get revenge, I needed her to feel dead and be dead!_

Raven's eyes widened he was giving off such negative emotions, she felt his sadness she felt his pain but most of all she felt his.....hatred? To whom she wondered....

He knew he needed to see her suffer he needed a plan and for that he needed to keep her here "I see the clothes don't fit you" He walked towards her and she took a step back

"hmm.. Don't tell me you're afraid, I mean I give you shelter and clothes and this is how you repay me? I would have expected a little more from you"

He stalked closer to her and when they were only a few inches apart he smirked and walked towards a door which looked like the only exit to the apartment "I'm going out to get some food...whatever you decide to do is up to you"

hour later.....

He opened the door and stepped into an empty apartment the small window was opened wide with the cold wind coming in "I guess my little dark bird didn't want to stay" he closed the door behind him and set the few bags he had on the table. "Well then my plans are ruined" He walked over to the window and closed it, he turned around when he heard the bathroom shower running.

He began to smirk "I guess not" he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife then as quietly as possible he made his way towards the bathroom door, to his luck it wasn't locked. _This is just too easy. _He opened the door and stepped in making sure to leave it open for his little plan.

_I've got my plans for you my little dark bird and I'll be the one enjoying it.....you will suffer you will pay for all that you have done to make me crazy_.

He saw her figure through the shower curtain and grinned looking to the floor he noticed the clothes had some alterations done to and the bandages were folded neatly next to the clothes.

_Raven oh Raven I'm coming to get you......_

He heard the water stop running and saw her push back the curtains, he was welcomed with a shocked face. Before she could react he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"I want to have some fun now Raven ok?" he threw her on the bed and grabbed her hair holding it tightly so she wouldn't try and run away "I think you'll like your new look just wait and see" he brought the knife up to her face and traced her lips he then hacked away a clunk of her hair. "I've always liked short hair" he grinned and began to cut more of her hair. "Don't you think it looks better already?" Raven closed her eyes and tried to cover herself with her arms. "Don't worry my little dark bird I'm almost done...I want to make you look beautiful like you did two years ago"

half hour later..........

Raven sat at the small table with a cup of green tea in front of her, her hair was a mess, one side shorter than the other and uneven bangs covering one of her eyes. He sat opposite her eating some Chinese food take out. "Why wont you drink your tea?" he asked her. Raven looked down at the cup and frowned

"Why won't you answer me when I talk to you?" Raven kept her head lowered, he only grew more frustrated "I asked you a question" She didn't reply finally he snapped and flung the table to the side. She jerked her head up to see him fuming with anger "Answer me!" he picked her up by her collar and pinned her to a wall

"Even when you're quiet you drive me crazy!! Why won't you leave me alone?! What have I done to you?!" He dropped her to the floor and turned around "I can't take this!" he grabbed the chair and slammed it against the wall shattering the legs he looked around and smashed the other chair. Seeing nothing else to break he began to scream

"God damn it! I hate this!" He felt something warm, he looked down and saw her arms encircling him from behind, he felt her press her cheek against his back "Raven?" he saw the world around him fade to black.......

end...


End file.
